Various types of transit and rack-mount cases for receiving and supporting electronics equipment have been employed in military and commercial environments since their introduction around 1965. In one aspect, a rack-mount case allows electronics equipment to be slide mounted within a frame or rack, which in turn may be coupled to the case using shock absorbing devices. The entire set of electronics equipment may be removed from the shock mounted rack and installed into racks in military shelters or other systems. The rack-mount case may be fully enclosed, water tight, and sealed from sand, dust and chemical warfare agents.
Preferably, the rack-mount case permits installation of the electronics equipment without modification and takes up a minimum amount of space. In addition, the rack-mount case may be configured to permit operation of the electronics equipment without its removal from the case. As a result of the above features and depending on the environment, the rack-mount case and the electronics equipment inside may be subject to high temperatures during transportation, operation or both.